Data management typically comprises storing data entities at selected data storage resources for subsequent access and/or archival purposes. One example of a data management system comprises a data migration system in which a new data entity is initially stored in a cache memory, and destaged to a disk drive system, such as a RAID system, and, as the data entity ages, it is migrated to a slower access system, such as an optical or magnetic tape data storage library with removable media, and then the removable media is archived on storage shelves. Another example of a data management system is a backup system, in which a copy of the data entity is produced and stored at duplicate and/or remote data storage resources. Such data management is conducted in accordance with predetermined algorithms. For example, the initial allocation and the destaging and migration are typically established by an administrator, or is dictated by a predetermined algorithm, or employs defaults in the data management system. As a specific example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,621 employs “policies” in making the initial allocation of storage components.
When a data entity is subsequently accessed, it is typically staged to a data storage resource directly coupled to the requesting agent, and other data entities are destaged from the coupled data storage resource to make room for the accessed data entity. The destaging is conducted in accordance with a predetermined algorithm, such as a LRU (least recently used) algorithm. Some advanced data management systems, such as employed in the IBM Enterprise Storage Server, have internal algorithms to identify application data access patterns and then change their internal processing algorithms in a predetermined manner to provide better performance, especially for transactional computing. The data resource allocations are thus done in accordance with predetermined algorithms or by hand-selection determinations by the administrator in advance.